


To Hunt a Coven and their Beasts

by Ermora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermora/pseuds/Ermora
Summary: A coven has joined forces with Those that Slither in the Dark to destroy all of Fodlan and the survivors have fled to the coven's realm and meet a young female who is willing to help them out.Modernish AUWerewolf AUAdditional tags and rating to go up in later chapters due to blood and swearing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this other idea that popped into my head and I couldn't wait to get it out so again it'll take me time to write stuff but I hope you guys enjoy it!

A robed figure stood upon a cliff overlooking a great palace and slowly it smiled from under its hood, soon this world will be nothing and all life shall be destroyed all for the sake of their main goal, to enslave another world using a cursed beast. The figure turned around as it heard footsteps approaching and it felt a bit surprised as there were people from this realm approaching.

“Greetings, are you the leader of this group?” an older looking male asked as he and his group approached the figure, the figure frowned.

“Who are you to approach me and ask such a question?” the figure shot back with a defiant tone, the man smirked at the figure.

“I am Thales, the leader of a small group known as Those Who Slirher in the Dark, I would like to speak to you about making an alliance between our groups" the man replied, the figure snorted.

“I am not here to make allies as I have only one goal in mind" the figure spat in a frustrated tone, Thales slowly began to grin.

“Let me rephrase that, we will help you destroy this pathetic world and help you fulfill your goals if you allow us to join you" Thales stated, the figures frown deepened from under its hood and studied the man in front of him.

“What could you possibly hope to gain from allying with us?!” the figure demanded in a tone full of distrust.

“We want revenge and if allying with you will bring that then our dark magic is at your disposal" Thales replied in a rather patient tone, the figure thought about Thales' offer, he and his followers did have dark magic but some more people who could use dark magic would prove to be quite useful for their plans.

“Very well then Thales, you may join me and my followers but you will follow my orders" the figure spat, Thales gave a small bow.

“Then our strength is yours” Thales stated in a rather willing tone that made the figure uncomfortable, the figure pushed the notion to the side however and looked back over the cliff as Thales joined it.

“Good, now our first order of business is to steal the life from this world and use it to make our dreams become a reality" the figure stated, Thales’ grin widened.

“As you command" Thales said as he looked back at his group and gave them a nod to go and join their new comrades, the figure looked over at Thales.

“It is time to begin, suck all the life from this world and try not to let anyone survive, the curse we need to use in our world will take up quite a bit of magic” the figure ordered, Thales looked back over and nodded. Thales' and the figures hands began to glow black and the ground underneath their feet began to wilt and die, the figure looked around and saw that his and Thales' group rose their hands and as their hands began to glow black the earth began to decay faster and faster. The figure smiled under his hood as the power that they were taking was going to allow them to create the perfect beast to help them take over their realm. That and they will no longer be known as the coven as the figure quite liked Thales' group name…. Those That Slither in the Dark, it will be the perfect name that everyone will begin to fear if all goes according to plan. The figure will have to keep an eye on Thales and his group though as it looks as though they may not be as loyal as they say they are, that remains to be seen though as they are helping with the plan. Thales suddenly stopped casting and turned around which snapped the figure out of its thoughts, why did Thales stop casting?

“The Knights of Seiros are approaching" Thales stated, the figure stopped casting as it too turned around to see a group of people charging towards them with a raised banner.

“We cannot stop our spell here or the magic we've taken this far could backfire on us” the figure spat, Thales stepped forward towards the approaching army.

“Then continue your spell, I’ll hold them at bay" Thales said, the figure quickly resume his spell as it watched Thales lift up a hand, a dark barrier rose up from the ground, blocking off the enemy forces, they hit the barrier with everything they had but it didn’t fade in the slightest. The figure felt its spell beginning to take root under their foes and the figure grinned, tearing this world apart and killing all life will be easier then they originally thought. The figure used the spell to beginning draining the life from their foes and screams filled the air.

“Damn it! Their magic is already too strong for us!” a voice called from the other side of the barrier.

“We cannot lose here, the archbishop is on her way to aid us!” another voice called out, the figure felt human energy fill their body and they knew that it was time to accelerate their spell.

“Feel the energy you have already taken and use everything you have to destroy this realm!!” the figured snapped, their hands glowed darker and the amount of magic they began to draw in was incredible. Yes, with this power their cursed beast will have no equal now! The cliff began to crumble apart and the figure began to laugh maniacally, power, they need more power! Their laugh filled the air as the world around them began to collapse, they will enslave the world and nothing will stand between them and that goal now!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have made an update and will only be having female Byleth in this story as I'm not too comfortable writing them both in at this current time. Thanks for your understanding!

I woke up with a jump and there was a knock on my room door, I slowly lifted my head from my pillow and looked at my clock, who the hell was knocking on my door at 7:30 in the morning?

“Ermora are you awake?” a voice asked, I quickly sat up as I recognized that voice, it was the mayor of the city I was in! Why was he here though?

“Just a minute!” I called as I scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed and pulled my brown hair into a pony tail. I went to the door and opened it to find the mayor there with nine other people behind him, it was a little surprising to me though because the nine other people were wearing armor and carrying different kinds ds of weapons.

“I’m sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but I have a favor to ask, these people came from another realm that was destroyed by the coven we are currently having difficulties with and they’d like to help us take care of them. They will be staying in this motel with you and I was wondering if you’d be willing to show them around the city and tell them what we know about the coven" the mayor started, I looked at the group of people behind them and some of them looked quite intimidating.

“Not to be rude or anything sir but I’ve only been here for two months, why would you leave such an important task to me?” I asked as I looked back to the mayor, feeling uncomfortable from everyone staring at me, the mayor smiled.

“You may have only been here for two months but you’ve gotten to know this city extremely well and I trust that you’ll be able to make these people feel welcome" he replied, I suppressed a sigh, I don’t really want to say yes but seeing as the mayor is giving me a pretty big task I cant say no.

“You can count on me sir” I dutifully stated, the mayor smiled brightly and he patted my right shoulder with his right hand.

“Thank you so much Ermora, I’m counting on you to show them everything and explain what’s happening here" he thanked as he walked away, I felt my discomfort rise a little bit more as he left.

“Looks like we got quite a beauty showing us around" a ginger haired man happily stated as soon as the mayor was out of earshot, a blonde haired female sighed.

“Sylvain, please control yourself" she groaned, the ginger haired man, Sylvain, only grinned at the woman.

“I’ll behave Ingrid" he promised, Ingrid rolled her eyes in disbelief and I felt my discomfort rise a little bit more.

“Well first things first, why don’t you guys go put your weapons away and we'll chat about the coven once you’ve all returned without your various weapons in hand” I suggested, a navy haired man looked at me with a suspicious look.

“Why would that be your main concern or is it because you’re working with the coven?” he asked in a serious and accusing tone, I felt a bit shocked at first but quickly realized that what I said would’ve been suspicious to me as well if I was in their position.

“Fair enough, if you’d like to come in then you may but my room might be a bit cramped with everyone and their weapons" I replied, the man glared at me as I opened my room door all the way to let them in.

“Don’t mind if I do" Sylvain practically chirped as he was the first one to enter my room, Ingrid sighed and followed him in, everyone else slowly went in after a few moments with the last one being the navy haired man who was extremely wary. I went into my room with a sigh and shut my door and none too surprising my room was definitely full with everyone in armor and having weapons on them.

“First things first, I want to know who you are" the navy haired man stated in a passive aggressive tone.

“I’m Ermora, I was one of the newest members of this city before you guys arrived” I started in a nervous tone the man frowned at me.

“I meant your background I don’t know if we can trust you or not" he spat, I swallowed nervously at him and took a deep breath.

“To be honest I would’ve answered you easily about six months ago but… I’m not able to answer that question now as I don’t even know the answer myself and before you bother asking I’ll just tell you why. Before everything went to hell in a hand basket in this realm I was living with the people I grew up with and believed to be my family for twenty one years, about six months ago I came across an odd necklace in my stuff when I was going through some old boxes full of my stuff and upon asking my parents about it they decided to tell me that I was adopted. I thought it was joke at first considering I have brown hair and eyes like them but after we did a DNA test and we got the results the proof was there, I was not their real daughter. Their real daughter was a stillborn and my ‘grandfather’ brought me to my ‘parents' saying that he'd taken me during a raid in another realm, he gave them a necklace and asked them to give it to me when I was older. He never gave them any other details though and I never knew where they raided so I can’t tell you that either" I explained, the man didn’t look pleased with my explanation.

“I don’t think we can trust you then, we should get out of here" he stated in a cold tone, a lady with short, light blonde hair looked over at the man.

“I understand your distrust Felix but do you remember what the coven said when they were destroying our realm and what Annette's father said to us before he took his wife to a safer city?” she asked, a woman with orange hair looked over at the other woman.

“Both the coven and my father mentioned that there was a raid in our realm years ago and that someone who was royalty was taken… about twenty one years ago" she stated, everyone looked over at me.

“Would it be possible to see this necklace of yours?” a man with silver grey hair asked, I nodded and made my way over to a small box I had on my nightstand, I opened it up and took out my necklace. It was a silver chain attached to a pendant that was the shape of a shield, the background was blue and along the sides was a bit of silver with a silver knight in the middle, holding a sword while riding a griffin with some sort of crest underneath it. Everyone’s eyes went wide as I showed it to them and even the navy haired man looked absolutely stunned, I began to feel my stomach knot up, did they recognize it?

“That’s the symbol of the holy kingdom of Faerghus” the green mint haired lady finally breathed in shock after a moment, a blonde haired male with one blue eye studied me.

“You say this was with you when you were brought here?” he asked, I slowly nodded as he came over and gently held it in his hands.

“Only members of the royal family have pendants like that… I wonder… do you have any marking like the crest on your pendant?” the tall dark man with white hair asked, I bit my lower lip.

“I do… would you like me to show you?” I nervously asked back, the man nodded and I lifted up my right sleeve to reveal the markings on my shoulder, the green mint haired lady came over and looked at it and everyone just looked at me.

“That’s a minor crest of Blaiddyd" the navy haired man stated as he stared at the markings, I let my sleeve fall back down over them and looked over at him.

“I don’t know what that means" I admitted, it’s odd that my past is suddenly catching up to me despite not knowing about it and these people don’t seem to be that much older either so whomever the man that was with them and the coven are people that are old enough to know who I am and know about my past.

“It means that you’re a noble from our realm and specifically one that belongs to Dimitri's family" Sylvain explained as he pointed to the blonde haired man. I felt a little intimidated, I was a slightly chubby person and Dimitri looked like he was more muscle than anything else, how on earth could we possibly be related?  
“That’s a bit far fetched don’t you think? I look so different compared to any of you guys here" I pointed out, Sylvain shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter how different you look… people in our realm married people with different colored hair, eyes and body types” Sylvain shot back, I sighed, I know he's right but I really hate how I look sometimes and it would be a bit weird if I was related to Dimitri considering I’ve only just met everyone here and it would be odd if I was related to one of them.

“You mentioned you took a DNA test earlier with your adopted family, isn’t there a way to take one with the boar now to prove to yourself that you and the boar are related?” the navy haired man asked rather impatiently. I went under my bed and pulled out a small DNA tester kit, I really want to avoid making this man mad as I have a feeling he would have no issues cutting me with his blade.

“This is the DNA tester kit my family and I used, it wouldn’t take long for results and it would tell us how we're related" I explained, I took out two swabs and handed one to Dimitri he took it and I used the other one to rub the inside of my mouth. Dimitri did the same and handed it back to me, I put both samples into the kit and set it to the side.

“So how long does it take?” the silver grey haired man asked me as he looked over at the kit.

“Not too long but while we wait perhaps it would be best to introduce ourselves properly… you guys obviously know my name is Ermora thanks to the mayor" I replied, the man smiled at me.

“I'm Ashe” he replied, the navy haired man crossed his arms and I didn't think he was going to say anything until he looked over at me.

“We're only going to waste time if we go around in a circle, let’s just have one person introduce us all at once and get it over with" he spat unhappily, the green mint haired lady sighed.

“I'll do it… you already know who Ashe, Ingrid, Sylvain and Dimitri are so that’s a good start… I’m Byleth, our navy haired comrade is Felix, the orange haired lady is Annette, the blonde haired lady is Mercedes and our tall comrade here is Dedue" Byleth introduced us as she pointed to everyone when she said their names.

“I’m not exactly the best at remembering names so I will do my best to remember them" I admitted, Ashe smiled.

“Take your time Ermora , I’m sure you'll remember all of our names in time" he noted, I smiled and the kit made a loud dinging noise, I looked over and grabbed the kit, I bit my lower lip as I saw the results.

“Well, what do the results say?” Felix asked with an unhappy tone, I looked up at him and swallowed nervously before I looked straight into Dimitri's eye.  
“Dimitri and I are brother and sister” I replied, as I handed Dimitri the kit, he took it and looked at the results screen, his eye went wide and the others crowded around him.

“Damn, not only are you good looking but you’re also Dimitri's little sister” Sylvain stated with a smile as he looked over at me.

“Oh great, the boar has a little sister, please don’t tell me that you have monstrous strength like him" Felix said with a glare at me, I shook my head.

“I’ve rarely had monstrous strength, and all the times I have is when my crest has glowed and that’s only happened when I’ve been in dire situations” I admitted, Felix studied me before he gave a nod of approval.

“I’ve got so many questions now… damn it, I should’ve asked Gustave for more information before we went our own ways" Dimitri mumbled as he stared at the test.

“There’s nothing we can do now Dimitri so why don’t we just take this one step at a time? The coven and Gustave were right but that means you now have a family member alive" Byleth said in a soothing tone, Dimitri looked over at her and smiled.

“Yes.. you're right my beloved, I do have family alive…” he noted, I felt a little awkward, were they a couple? I looked around and noticed that there exchange made a few others look a little unsure at each other.

“I'm sorry to cut you two short but let’s get back on topic of what you came here for… I need to show you guys around the city and explain some of our laws along with what I know about the coven" I said. Everyone looked over at me and I could see the relief on the faces of those who felt awkward just a moment ago.

“That sounds good but the mayor mentioned that you guys had information on them already" Ingrid pointed out, I sighed.

“While that is true, my information is a bit different and I know a out some information that I think the mayor knows but doesn’t want others to know and I haven’t been able to share it as he's shut it down in the past" I admitted, Dedue looked thoughtful.

“That is quite strange” Dedue noted after a moment, I nodded at him.

“I know it is but I’ll give you guys more details as we go walking about the city, but before we go out could you please leave your weapons behind?” I asked.

“We can definitely do that now that we know you won’t betray us" Mercedes replied, Felix looked ready to protest but he didn’t say anything.

“That's good to hear, now then… shall we get started?” I asked, everyone nodded and put their weapons to the side. As I went to my room door and opened it I felt a little nervous, with everything that’s happened today already I’m sure things are about to get even more interesting. For now though I need to focus on showing everyone around the city and explaining everything too them as I’m sure they will be able to help us destroy the coven and their newly created beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this and the Prologue done up before posting and I did my best to edit it so I'm sorry for any small errors.
> 
> As for the Dimitri had a sibling thing we never got to see his mom as far as I know so I decided to give Ermora different traits.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and I can't wait to post more once I'm able to!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about the coven, their beasts and what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya so this chapter had plenty of conversation in it and not too much action due to them just walking about the city and discussing the coven but I hope you still enjoy.

“Alright Ermora, while we're going about the city why don’t you tell us about the coven?” Byleth asked as we walked around the city, I sighed as we entered the marketplace.

“How about I start with the laws first? There’s too many ears around here" I replied in a quiet tone, Byleth nodded at me.

“Go on then" Felix said in an impatient tone, I wanted to tell him off for being rude but decided to get straight to the point.

“The laws are quite simple, don’t go around starting fights, don’t steal, help each other out but the most important one is don’t go out after dark" I stated, Byleth gave me a funny look as I said the last law.

“Hey Ermora!” a voice called out, I paused and looked over to see Lyanthia, the lady who ran the fruit stand in the marketplace waving at me, I made my way over and she was grinning.

“Hello Lyanthia, how are you?” I asked, she looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I’m doing good, looks like the mayor has you leading some new folks around the area though" she replied as she looked over my shoulder.

“Yes, the mayor has asked me to show our newcomers around” I admitted, my stomach let out a loud growl and I felt my face heat up, shit, I was so focused on everything else that I didn’t eat… hell I never asked anyone if they were hungry! Lyanthia laughed at me as she grabbed a bag and put a bunch of apples into it.

“Looks like someone forgot to eat again… oh Ermora, when will you remember to start eating breakfast?” she asked, I felt my face heat up more as I handed her a bunch of money, we exchanged the items as I smiled at her in embarrassment.

“Knowing me probably never… at least I know where to get some good breakfast though" I replied.

“Too true, always a pleasure doing business with you!” she stated, I turned towards my group and held the bag of apples open.

“Anyone hungry?” I asked, they all nodded and took an apple from the bag, I took one as well and began to munch on it.

“This is good, are they grown close to the town?” Annette asked as she began to demolish her apple, I shook my head.

“No, almost everything is brought in from another city due to our problems with the coven" Lyanthia replied before I could even open my mouth to speak.

“Well we're here to help so we'll help learn things up" Ashe said, Lyanthia sighed and shook her head at Ashe.

“Alright let’s head out of here for now, there’s lots to see and very little time" I noted as I saw how Lyanthia wasn’t too impressed by Ashe's statement, I led everyone out of the marketplace and Byleth looked at me.

“What was that about?” she asked me as we continued to walk away from the marketplace, I sighed.

“Lyanthia is one of the people in this city that think that hunting the coven is a stupid idea" I replied, everyone looked at me in confusion.

“Why would she think that?” Ingrid asked, I bit my lower lip as I paused and look at everyone, I have to tell them about the beasts now.

“The coven have recently begun to use beasts around this city to try and get us to submit to them or some such nonsense… the beasts are out and about every night, it only started off with one but… there’s been a few more over the last month and it’s part of the reason there’s a no going out during the night law" I replied, Felix frowned.

“So there isn’t just a coven but there’s beasts too?” he asked with a rather unimpressed tone and honestly I knew I couldn’t blame him as the mayor did kind of lie to them when he only mentioned that there was a coven but no beasts.

“Yes… it’s one of the things that the mayor isn’t telling people when they wish to live here, its suspicious if you ask me” I replied, Byleth looked thoughtful.

“That or he just doesn’t want to scare people away with the fact that there’s a coven here along with beasts that roam around during the night… have you seen one before?” she asked, I shook my head.

“No, I’ve only ever heard them in my room as I didn’t want to attempt going outside on my own, besides I’ve got some idea as to what the coven is doing” I replied.  
“Go on" Dimitri urged, I swallowed nervously, I really hope that no one in a high position in this city is here or I’ll get in huge shit for saying this because it’s ‘incorrect' to assume such things.

“The coven plan to make a few beasts and then attempt to tame them as they seem to be feral for the time being, once the beasts are tamed the coven will have no one able to stand against them while they enslave everyone in this world. Once they have what they want though they'll probably want more though and do the cliché thing of trying to find other worlds to enslave so they could consider themselves gods" I explained, everyone looked thoughtful.

“If that is true then we need to try and find them sooner rather than later or start killing their beasts off so that they don’t have a chance to tame them" Ingrid thoughtfully stated, I sighed.

“That is easier said than done… I know that the coven is hiding under our noses here in the city because I’ve caught a glimpse of one of them going into an alley at one point, when I followed them though they had disappeared and left no traces remaining. Our foes are dangerous and probably have the ability to teleport around… that and if we plan to start killing the beasts then we must act quickly and possibly start killing them tonight. I have no idea what they could possibly be but if we decide to start by killing them then we don’t have time to wait around” I admitted.

“Charging into this could be a bad choice for us as well considering none of us know what the beasts are capable of" Byleth pointed out, I shook my head.

“No matter which way we choose it’s going to be putting us at risk, the only other thing I can think of is that we go out and injure a beast to see if it'll run to the coven for healing or we could follow a beast around at night and stay hidden until morning where it should hopefully go running back to the coven" I suggested, Dimitri looked thoughtful.

“It would make sense for the beast to go back to the coven since it was created by them and if that does happen we can put an end to them right away" he mused, I nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea and all but it’ll require us breaking the law and the mayor would be unhappy about that no matter the outcome" Ashe noted, I sighed and looked over at him.

“I know you probably don’t feel comfortable with the idea but if we wish to give chase to the coven and the beasts that would be our only choice" I pointed out.

“With our numbers we might be alright going out if there's still only a few beasts going around at night… keeping this in mind we should try to go out tonight if we wish to try and track a beast down to lead us to the coven" Dedue said.

“It'll be way too dark to see them though as this city doesn’t seem to have very many lamps or sources of light around" Annette quickly said in a worried tone.

“I know you don’t like the dark Annette but maybe we can bring a torch with us" Mercedes suggested, Felix shook his head with a sigh.

“That would attract the beasts to us" he grumbled as he looked at Annette and Mercedes.

“Hmmm… perhaps we should have two groups then… one group remains in a room, ready to help anyone who gets injured while the rest of us go out to hunt the coven? I know it’s not very practical and it’ll take away some numbers from us but at least if one of us gets injured we can retreat and get healed" I suggested.

“Not only are you beautiful but you’ve got brains too, I like that" Sylvain stated, Dimitri gave Sylvain a glare along with Ingrid.

“Stop hitting on me Sylvain I don’t like it" I said before Dimitri or Ingrid could say anything to him, Sylvain sighed and his smile faded.

“You are so cold" he noted, I shrugged at him, hoping that it would be the end of that as we have far more important matters to attend to right now.

“Not all girls like to be hot on Sylvain… now let’s get back on track and decide what we plan to do about the coven" Ingrid stated with a small smile playing on her lips as she saw how I rejected Sylvain's flirting.

“I say we should take a vote" Mercedes admitted, we all nodded.

“Very well… who all wants to go out and track down a beast to see if it'll lead us to the coven? Just put your hand up as I don’t want to use up anymore precious time with debating" I said, Felix, Ingrid, Dimitri, Dedue, Byleth and I put our hands up.

“We have the majority on this one, plus Dimitri is in agreement so it looks like that is our course of action" Dedue stated, Annette shook her head.

“I don’t like this idea, what if someone gets killed because we underestimated the beasts?” Annette protested.

“We'll be fine, we have the boars monstrous strength and my skill with the blade to take them down along with the help of everyone else" Felix replied, I rose an eyebrow at him, was he really that confident in his skill? Huh, seeing it in action will prove it later on I suppose.

“Can you stop referring to Dimitri as a boar for once?” Byleth asked, Felix didn’t bother to reply as he snorted and looked away.

“When do we plan to go out?” Felix asked after a brief moment of silence, everyone looked over at me for the answer and I swallowed nervously.

“Why don’t we go out tonight? The sooner we can get this going the better, especially since the number of beasts is probably small right now” I suggested, Felix smiled and nodded in approval as he looked eager.

“I like that idea, the beasts and the coven will make worthy opponents to be sure and if we can find them right away then I can test my skills quicker" he stated, Ingrid frowned at Felix.

“Felix, you really shouldn’t get so confident about this so fast, we have no idea what will happen tonight" she said.

“Even so, I am also eager to go out and test my strength against the beasts and this coven, it’s time to destroy them before they can get any stronger" Dimitri admitted, Byleth looked over at him with a bit of a worried expression.

“Try not to lose control out there… none of us want to see you injured because you got too reckless" Byleth countered.

“Don’t worry about that my beloved, I won’t get hurt" Dimitri shot back, I smiled.

“Then it looks like we're in agreement, we will go out tonight and go looking for a beast, the only thing left is to discuss who’s room the healers will be staying in as I’m sure that we will want healers on standby just in case" I noted.

“Dimitri and I have a fairly large room, let’s use ours as yours is quite small" Byleth suggested, I nodded at her, tonight is going to be quite interesting, I just hope everything will work out for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit of a filler chapter but next chapter there will be a bit more action. Until next time thought have an amazing day!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out at night backfires on the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all here's another chapter up for this fanfiction. Sorry it's taking so long and thank you for your patience. Please enjoy this chapter, it's short but has the beasts involved.

I let out a sigh as I knocked on the door to Dimitri's and Byleth's room, night had come far too fast and I was nervous as I stood outside with my silver bo staff in hand, the door opened to the room and Byleth was there. She moved to the side and wordlessly let me into the room, I swallowed nervously and walked into the room, it was a big three bedroom room with a small living room and kitchenette area with one full sized bathroom. I didn’t realize that a room this big even existed in this motel… yet again there seems to be more and more mysteries about the city with each passing day.

“The others should be here shortly" Byleth noted as she closed the door behind me, I nodded at her.

“Sounds good to me… also I decided to go ahead and map out where we could find the beasts as the forest would be tough for us to fight in and the beasts seem to be in the city anyways" I noted.

“I’m sure everyone will be fine with where you take us as you know the city best, let’s just hope that there’s beasts where we go so that we can follow and not have them ambush us" Byleth admitted. I opened my mouth to reply but a knock on the door stopped me and Byleth opened the door up, Dedue, Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid and Ashe came in with weapons while Annette and Mercedes came in with a ton of medical supplies of all sorts along with two staves.

“You two look like you’re ready for some serious casualties" I noted as I studied the supplies they came in with, Mercedes nodded as she put the supplies down onto the kitchenette table.

“It’s better to be safe than sorry, especially when it comes to situations like this where we don’t know what the beasts are or what they can do" she shit back.

“That’s a good point… is everyone else ready to go right away then?” I asked as I looked around the room, everyone looked to each other briefly before looking over at me.

“We're ready… lead the way" Felix replied, I took a deep breath and left the room with everyone trailing behind me. As we walked further and further away from the motel we heard a howl coming from closer to the main square. We quickly and quietly made our way over to the main square and to our shock there was something over by the fountain, we readied our weapons and slowly began to approach it, as we got closer I realized that it the thing we were seeing wasn’t moving or even acknowledging that we were there. As we got up to it I felt sick, it was a dead cow that had its stomachs ripped open and its guts on the ground, there were bloody paw prints leading away from it too that were fresh.

“Looks like the beast was here not long ago… we better keep our guard up because theres no telling where the beast is now" I stated, Byleth nodded.  
“I agree, let’s stay close to each other and keep our eyes and ears open" she noted, we moved on from the cow and moved on to one of the emptier streets that didn’t have very much lighting to it, we kept our weapons ready as we walked down the dark street and I felt like we were being watched. I was proven correct when there was a low growling noise coming from one of the alleys, we froze and turn to see two menacing, yellow eyes looking at us from the darkness. As it emerged from the shadows I felt uneasy, it was a massive wolf like creature on all fours that looked like it was mostly made of muscle and no fat. It had jet black fur, a wolf like face with long razor sharp teeth and claws, large ears that were flat against its head and it had a large tail as well, the beast paused in its steps .

“We can easily take this thing on, we easily out number it" Felix stated, the beast looked at him and let out a howl as it stood up on two legs, revealing that it was wearing torn and stretched clothes, why the hell was it wearing clothes though? I didn’t have time to think of an answer as two smaller beast came out of the shadows to join the bigger one, both were on their hind paws as well but one had ginger fur while the other one had grey fur.

“You just had to say something didn’t you?” Sylvain asked Felix who looked eager to test his kills against these beasts. I really don’t like the look of this right now though as there may only be three of them but they look quite powerful, the large one looked to the smaller two and with a snarl the smaller beasts followed the large one as it went onto all fours.

“Get ready for a fight” I stated, the large beast eyed me up and let out a loud howl and charged at us with the smaller two close behind it, I was shocked at how fast they moved as the large beast jumped at me, I rolled off to the side and struck its muzzle with my staff, it let out a snarl and glared at me. It went to charge for me again but it didn’t get a chance to as Byleth struck its side with her sword, it yelped and looked at Byleth. The beast went onto its hind paws and loomed over Byleth with its blood dripping to the ground thanks to the wound Byleth left on its side and swiped at her with its claws, Byleth narrowly dodged them and I ran up to the beast. I swung my staff at it again but it turned to face me last second and grabbed my staff in its paws, it lifted me up and I released my staff at the beast went to bite my throat and I heard the snapping of teeth inches above my head as I landed on the ground.

“Ermora, watch out!” a voice called I went to see what was happened but a weight struck my left side and I was sent tumbling to the ground, I felt dazed for a moment trying to figure out what happened and as I shook my head to clear it I heard a cry and then yelping. I slowly went to get up and realized Ingrid was on the ground as well, she slowly got up with her lance in hand.

“Sorry about that Ermora… that beast threw me at you like I weighed nothing" she apologized, ah, so one of those beasts threw her at me, it’s scary considering I didn’t see her fighting the large one and the small ones probably don’t have the same strength as the large one and yet they can throw a person with ease.

“It’s all good, let’s get back into the battle though" I stated, Ingrid nodded and I looked over to see that there was a fourth beast now that was another small one with brown fur. Damn it, these beasts just keep joining it seems, hopefully there aren’t anymore either as we could be in a lot more trouble if more beasts were to join. We charged back in and I caught Dimitri holding off the large beast now with Byleth and Ashe helping him out. I heard another yelp and saw the grey beast fleeing with some extremely deep mark's all over its body, I saw Felix looking rather proud of himself as he ran over to the brown one that Sylvain and Ingrid were fighting. I could see Dedue struggling against the ginger beast and I went over to aid him, the beast swung its claws and Dedue’s armor took the blow, to my surprise the claws left quite a mark in the armor.

“Be extra careful, these beasts can get through armor!” Dedue called as he realized what the beast had done to his armor, the beast went to claw Dedue again and he blocked its claws with his axe and swung at it, the beast dodged it, grabbed Dedue’s arm and threw him to the ground. It rose a claw and I jumped onto it’s back. The beast let out a shocked cry and stood tall as I wrapped my staff around its neck and began to choked it with my staff, the beast reached a claw back and tried to grab at me but I moved a little bit and it missed me completely. I swore I could smell something like hair burning and the beast let out a snarl as it fell backwards, I let out a huff and released it as I ended up hitting the ground hard, I lost my grip on the staff and the beast quickly got off of me and turned to face me. I scrambled up as Dedue struck it’s left shoulder with his axe, the beast let out a whimper and before I could go and aid him I heard a dreadful snarl from behind me, I turned and I tried to move as I saw the large beast coming after me with Dimitri Byleth and Ashe getting up from the ground behind it but I was too late as razor sharp teeth were driven into the top of my right shoulder, narrowly missing my neck. Pain I’d never experienced before shot through me and my world black out briefly as I felt the blood roaring in my ears and as I began to see clearly again I realized that the beast had me pinned to the ground and I was screaming in pain.

“Get off of her!” a voice shouted, I saw a lance strike the beast but it didn’t flinched as it bit down harder, it felt like lava was being put into my system and the beast used its hind paws to pin down my legs, it’s one front paw held my top half down as the other one was clawing at my left arm. The beast suddenly released me though as sword struck its muzzle, the blade inches from cutting into my face and neck. As the beast looked up an axe struck its chest and as the beast bled all over my clothes from the wound it stumbled off, with my adrenaline pumping now I stopped screaming and scrambled up. I grabbed my staff from nearby and before I could charge the beast Dimitri and Felix struck its chest again with their weapons and it turned and fled, Dimitri wasted no time in turning around.

“We need to get back to the room now!” he snapped as he looked at me, everyone nodded and as I turned to run my legs screamed in pain and I fell forward, I was caught before I hit the ground and as I was picked up I saw that it was Dedue who had aided me. He broke off into a run and I could see everyone else running along, the wound burned like mad and I grabbed it with my left hand and my warm blood soaked my hand almost instantly. Damn it, that beast did a lot more damage than I thought and why did I black out like that when it bit me? Questions swam through my mind as I was carried and after what felt like a few short moments we were at the motel, Dimitri opened his room door and I was carried inside.

“Oh my goodness what happened?!” Mercedes asked in a worried tone as she saw me, I was put down onto the living room couch and I flinched as Mercedes and Annette came over and I moved my left hand for them to look at the wound. 

“We were attacked by the coven’s beasts and one of them got Ermora pretty bad, it took all of us to get it off of her" Dimitri replied, Mercedes rolled my sleeve up and Annette came up with a cloth, bucket of water and a staff.

“I’m going to put the cloth on the wound and attempt to stop it from bleeding as it’s still bleeding pretty bad and we can’t heal it when its covered in blood or dirty" Annette warned, I nodded and bit back a cry as she put the cloth onto my wound and applied a little bit of pressure.

“Does anyone know what got Ermora?” Mercedes asked, everyone looked around and slowly their eyes fell to the ground.

“No, the creature isn’t something any of us have seen before unless Ermora has" Sylvain replied, I shook my head weakly.

“No, I’ve never seen anything like it before" I mumbled, Annette removed the cloth and Mercedes brought a staff to the wound and the staff began to glow, when nothing happened Mercedes frowned.

“This wound won’t close, we'll have to keep applying pressure and hope it stops bleeding" Mercedes stated, I began to feel faint and slowly I felt my eyes closing. 

“So tired….” I mumbled as I could feel myself getting more dizzy and tired by the moment, was I truly so weak and tired that this was happening?

“Ermora, stay with us!” I heard Annette call out, I shook my head slowly as I continued to slip into the darkness that was beginning to get a hold of me. I swore I heard someone scream my name as I finally let the darkness take my completely so that I could try to forget the pain I was in and let my body possibly heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and I will do my best to update this soon as I have some spare time now. Until next time though I hope you all have a good one!


End file.
